Hitman Reborn proposal series
by MiyavaAria
Summary: A bunch of short proposals between a bunch of different pairings. Various pairings, yaoi, yuri, het.
1. Chapter 1

TYL!1827 dedicated to my dear Sophie

* * *

><p>"You wanted to talk Hibari?" Tsuna asked as his cloud guardian entered his office.<p>

"Catch." Hibari replied tossing a small round object towards the 10th vongola boss.

Tsuna quickly caught the object and fumbled with it for a moment in his hands. It was a small, simple, silver ring with Hibari's name on the inside. Slightly confused he looked up and saw that Hibari had an identical one, only with Tsuna's name on the inside.

"This is cute, but why?" Tsuna questioned.

"Tch." Hibari scoffed and walked over to Tsuna placing his hand on his and glancing into the younger man's eyes.

"You send shivers down my spine herbivore," He explained kissing Tsuna's neck. "And I want to make you mine. Forever."

"I am yours." Tsuna replied smiling.

"Don't be naïve. You know what I mean."

"Kyoya."

"Don't make me bite you to death." Hibari warned.

"Kyoya, of course I'll marry you. It was a yes even before you asked."


	2. Chapter 2

TYL!S80

* * *

><p>Yamamoto brushed back Squalo's hair and grabbed his hand.<p>

"Squalo," He whispered, "I've been enamored with you since I met you ten years ago."

"You're such an obsessive kid." Squalo laughed.

"Heh I know." Yamamoto smiled, "That's why," He paused taking a deep breath, "I was wondering if you would marry me?" He slowly pulled out a small box and opened it to revile two small wedding bands inside.

"Are you serious?" Squalo asked after a moment

"Well, yeah."

Squalo laughed. "Marry? Why would you marry me? We've had a run but do you really see us staying together? It's not like we can really go anywhere with this."

Yamamoto blinked trying desperately to hide the hurt that was forming in his eyes. After a moment of silence he finally spoke up. "Yes, yes I do see us like that."

"Voi, kid." Squalo blinked.

"Squalo, I'm not taking no for an answer."

Squalo rubbed his head and sat next to Yamamoto for a moment. After thinking long and hard he finally grabbed Yamamoto's hand before looking up.

"Fine."

"Eh? R-Really?"

"What the fuck? Do you want me to say no or something?"

"Eh! No of course not!" Yamamoto wrapped his arms around Squalo and kissed the older man's cheek. "I love you so much Squalo."

"I know." He said kissing Yamamoto roughly on the lips. "You too."


	3. Chapter 3

TYL!RyoheiHana

* * *

><p>Ryohei adjusted his tie as he waited outside of Hana's house. He had asked her to join him in celebration of him returning from Italy this past week. However, that wasn't the only reason he had decided to ask her to dinner tonight. He swallowed as he fumbled with the small box in his left pocket as he knocked on her door. After a slight pause she opened the door and grabbed her purse. For a moment, Ryohei was lost for words.<p>

"Wow! You look extremely beautiful!" He shouted.

Hana chuckled, "Thank you."

"This is a nice place Ryohei." Hana commented as she took a sip of her drink.

"Y-eah!"

"Are you ok?"

"I'M EXTREAMLY OK."

She laughed and grabbed his hand as they waited for their desserts to arrive. Ryohei adjusted his tie as he smiled at her. After a moment he cleared his throat and let go of her hand.

"Uh Hana." He began.

"Yes?"

"I wanted to uh.." Ryohei cleared his throat again as he tried to calm himself.

"Are you ok?" She asked again, "You don't seem like yourself."

"Hana," He began, "WILL YOU MARRY ME TO THE EXTREAME?"

Hana blinked as her face deepened into different shades of red. She swallowed and tried to calm herself before laughing.

"Of course I'll extremely marry you."

Ryohei smiled and slipped the ring on her finger as he grabbed her landing a passionate kiss on her lips. She smiled in the kiss as the restaurant erupted into applaud.


	4. Chapter 4

TYL!5148 I just realized all of these are TYL stories...

* * *

><p>Irie sighed as he clicked around his computer finishing his work for the day. He was about to shut down his computer when a small IM from Spanner popped up on his screen interrupting his thoughts.<p>

_Say Shoichi, I have a question._

Irie rubbed the bride of his nose before typing out a response.

_Can't it wait till tomorrow?_

_I'd rather it not._

_Fine then, what is it?_

_Here take a look at this._

Curious, Irie clicked on the file link that Spanner had sent him. He lightly tapped his fingers on the desk as it slowly finished transferring to his computer. Once it was done he clicked open and waited for it to load. There was a slight pause before a virtual Mini Moska dropped down onto his screen. It walked to the center of Irie's desktop and pulled out a small sign written in Japanese, "Supana-san shismon ga arimasu."

_Of course you would tell me you have a question in Japanese. _Irie typed.

_Just click if you'll hear my question or not. _He replied.

Irie bit his lip, this was such a drawn out way to simply ask him a question. None the less he clicked 'yes' on Mini Moska's sign and waited as a webcam screen popped up.

"Couldn't you have just sent me an video call in the first place?" Irie asked.

"This is more fun."

"You still haven't asked your question."

Spanner stopped fiddling with his current project and pulled his safety goggles off.

"Shoichi, lets get married. How about it?"

For the longest time Irie sat there in silence, he didn't say a word until he saw Mini Moska holding up a little virtual ring. Finally, he bit his lip and looked up at Spanner.

"Couldn't you have asked me in person?"

"I'm a busy man, you did make me the mechanic here."

"I guess that's true."

"Well?"

"Did you really think I would say no?"

"I love you too Shoichi."


	5. Chapter 5

TYL!B26 this is actually my least favorite of the ones I've written so far, I may re-do it sometime.

* * *

><p>"Senpai."* Flan muttered in his usual monotone voice.<p>

As usual he was pulling out Bel's knifes from the back of his hat and tossing them onto the ground without a second thought.

"Ushishi The Prince has a question." Bel laughed as he tossed a new knife in the direction of Flan's head.

Flan blinked, unsure how to take Bel's comment. As he reached for the knife Bel pulled on the string connected to the knife resulting in the hat being pulled off of his head. Flan sighed and picked up his hat while pulling the knife all the way out of the back. As he did he noticed a light gleam on the knife, more so than usual.

Flan looked closely and saw a ring hanging off of the end of the knife where it met the string. As he stared he saw that the side he was holding up had a statement engraved in it.

_Marry Me._

It wasn't a question; it was more like an order.

Flan messed with the ring for a moment before replying.

"OK."


End file.
